


The Manhunt That Started it All

by Freshtale_trash



Category: DTTWT - Fandom, Dream Team - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Muffinteers - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Discussion of Abortion, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Scenting, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:06:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27298366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freshtale_trash/pseuds/Freshtale_trash
Summary: Bad had lived his whole life as an alpha. At least... He tried to. None of his alpha friends were ever supposed to find out the truth. Ever since he met them, a vicious cycle had formed: Cover his scent, hide while in heat, lie to them, repeat. Yet, on one fateful day, all of that snapped in an instant and suddenly Bad's life had changed forever.OrBad goes into heat during a manhunt and things don't go quite as planned.-Tw: unplanned pregnancy and brief discussions about abortion
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Darryl Noveschosch, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Darryl Noveschosch, GeorgeNotFound/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 41
Kudos: 477





	1. How it All Began

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to a very kind anonymous reader for the original idea. This was first intended to just be a smutty one shot but I'm a sucker for cliffhangers so now I've dug myself a hole and gotten invested into this Au.

Bad hummed to himself as he walked leisurely towards their meeting spot. It was a nice day out so Dream had asked Bad to come play some manhunt with them. Of course, Bad didn't say no. He would never say no to a friend unless he absolutely had to. As he reached the spot they had decided on, Bad saw George sitting in the grass, Dream leaning against a nearby tree. George was the first to spot Bad.

"Hey Bad," George greeted happily, waving. "You ready?" 

Bad nodded with a big smile, but looked around quickly when he noticed both friends walking towards him. "Hey, where's Sapnap?"

"Oh..." Dream hesitated for a moment but decided it wasn't a big deal to tell Bad what was going on. The two were basically like brothers, after all. "Y'know it's that time of year again. His ruts always hits early, so he's staying at home today." Bad made an 'oh' with his lips, nodding in understanding. It was at least a week or more until his heat usually kicked in. He had almost forgotten but was thankful for the reminder ahead of time. It was early for most to get into heat or ruts already so he wasn't very worried. Bad just had to make sure he stayed home next week. 

It was unlikely and actually quite looked down upon for a male to be an omega, so of course, Bad had lied to his friends. He didn't like lying but all of his friends were alphas and he didn't want to be bullied again, like he was when he had first started going through puberty. People were barely even educated about male omegas anyways. It wasn't that big of a deal though since he had gotten so used to hiding it. His heats were always on time, never early and never late, so it was easy to plan ahead. 

"That's fair," Bad shrugged it off. It didn't matter if his closest friend wasn't there, the other three could still have fun without him. Both friends nodded in silent agreement and George started to go over the rules for today but quickly noticed Dream sneaking off early, like usual. They yelled after him and kicked off into a sprint in his direction. Dream laughed as he ran.

They went on for almost a half an hour before Bad started to feel hot. He and George were gathering supplies since the compass indicated that Dream was likely doing the same. Pausing his crafting to look up at the sun, Bad frowned. It wasn't even that sunny out. He shouldn't be this warm. Sighing, Bad removed the little amount of armor he had looted from a village, though it didn't do all that much to cool him down. Bad brushed it off as probably just all the running catching up to him, deciding to leave off his armor until they got into a fight. 

The brit didn't seem to notice as he searched through leaves to get some more sticks and maybe a couple apples. He tossed aside the saplings that fell but stood completely still when he heard a rustling nearby. Turning quickly to give Bad a 'shush' sign, they both listened closely. Being careful not to make too much noise, George started to sneak in the direction of the sound, Bad trailing behind him. 

There was a small yell of surprise as they broke off into another chase after Dream. "How are you here!?" The blonde questioned in a slight panic before catching his footing and scaling down a ravine to escape. The chase continued for quite while. By the time they had reached another small forest, George noticed Bad starting to slow down, pausing to look back at his friend.

Bad stumbled to a stop and panted slightly. He quickly removed his black cloak and dropped it to the ground beside him. His rarely seen dirty blonde hair stuck to his forehead with sweat, his cheeks and ears bright pink with heat. 

"Are you... Ok?" George asked hesitantly, a look of worry in his eyes. He had never seen Bad take off his hood, let alone the whole cloak, while they were outside before. He usually only removed it to chill at his own house. 

Bad leaned forward and placed his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. He had never felt so hot before. The only times he had been this warm and sweaty was during his... Heats. Oh crap! Bad inhaled sharply and looked down at himself in fear. It was too early! There was no way his heat was starting already! He squeezed his eyes shut and took deep breaths through his nose, praying that he was wrong and this was all just from the exercise he had been doing. He tried his best to calm down but a sudden shiver ran through his body with one of his deep inhales. A scent hit his nose that made the warmth inside of him rise even more. 

The intoxicating herbal and slightly citrus smell hit Bad like an arrow to the chest. His mouth suddenly felt dry and his eyes shot wide open, pupils dilating. He was horrified by what was happening. There was no doubt that Bad was now emitting his own, unmistakably omega, scent. He had no idea how the brit would react. His typical alpha scent was multiplied by a thousand by the heat coursing through Bad's veins. 

George's eyes widened in sudden realization, the smell of freshly baked muffins stirring something deep inside of him. He couldn't stop the protective alpha scent that encircled them. It was an instinctual act from seeing an omega you care about in heat, masking the delicious smell of muffins from any wandering alpha. 

"B-Bad..." George stepped a little closer, trying with all of his might to suppress his alpha urges to just pounce on the omega then and there. He rested a hand very gently on Bad's shoulder, but the boy flinched and weakly attempted to pull away.

"Stop," Bad could feel his stomach churning. His voice shook. "D-don't look at me... I'm sorry. I-I can't help it. I just... You... You smell so... Good..." The defense Bad had built up around himself started slipping, his instincts taking over as he slowly inched forward. He looked back up at the brunette, his eyes flicking to his lips. Bad felt dizzy as he trapped George in a needy kiss. 

The brit immediately pressed back on instinct, cupping his hands on both sides of Bad's face as the kiss turned a bit sloppy. Their tongues tangled together roughly while Bad slung his arms over George's shoulders, locking them behind his neck. Lewd kissing noises filled the air, George's protective shield barely being able to keep Bad's unexpectedly strong scent at bay. 

Dream practically screeched to a halt and sniffed the air. His head quickly turned towards the almost bitter citrus scent of alpha. He had smelt it before and there was no mistaking, it was George. It was lemony but too sour to be anything except a protective aura. But what could he be protecting? Dream's eyes narrowed and he gripped his iron sword tightly as he sprinted back towards where he had previously come from. 

The first thing Dream had spotted was a black cloth in the grass. Striding up to it, he recognized the object as Bad's cloak. A growl formed in the back of his throat. If George had done anything to hurt Bad! Clutching the fabric close, a different scent blew Dream back in shock. The sweetest scent of fresh muffins. An omega smell. Looking around frantically, he spotted them. The growl that had formed in Dream's chest escaped him at the sight. 

George had gently lowered Bad onto his back in the soft grass, leaning over him as he left small bite marks and hickeys all across the omega's neck. Bad's legs wrapped around the brit's waist while little squeaks and moans danced off his tongue like music. 

Dream couldn't believe his eyes. His sword fell to the ground with a soft thud, George snapping his gaze in the direction of the noise. He gave off his own growl towards the freckled blonde. Bad's eyes fluttered open, glancing between the two, who seemed locked in an aggressive staring contest. The lovely citrus scent from George grew slightly sour to Bad, a jealous pine also brushing past his nose. He frowned and unlocked his legs from behind George, reaching towards Dream happily.

"Come here," Bad muttered. Seeing a betrayed and slightly angry expression spread across George's face, he grabbed the brit's wrist. "Both of you. I need you... The heat... too much. Please." The two alpha's shared a look before Dream walked over and stole a quick kiss off Bad's lips. When the connection turned into a small makeout, George ground his hips down in jealousy, forcing Bad to pull away from Dream to softly moan.

Bad helplessly thrust up against George to chase the sensation, a small whine escaping his lips. "More, please! I need you to knot me. I want you to claim me. Please let me be your little omega!" The dirty requests sounded foreign coming from the innocent friend, sending a jolt of arousal through both alphas. 

Surprisingly, Dream was the first to react, despite not being the one pinning Bad down. He swiftly removed Bad's black shirt, taking a place behind him as Bad sat up to help, having the omega lean back against his chest. Dream wrapped his arms around Bad's torso and started leaving his own marks on the other side of his neck. It was a discrete sign to George that they could share: leaving the brit's marks alone instead of covering them with his own. 

Bad moaned and tilted his head slightly to the side to give Dream more room. As Dream made quick work of the new area, George captured Bad's lips again, carefully undoing Bad's pants and sliding them off. Bad squirmed a little, left in just his boxers which were slowly growing a wet patch from his omega slick. 

Bad pulled back from the kiss just enough to whisper, "Please. I need you inside." He wrapped his arms around George's neck with an extremely lustful and needy gaze. Completely overtaken by instincts now, the brunette growled sexually, immediately yanking off his boxers and removing his own bottoms right after. George wasted no time pressing inside the omega's tight heat.

Tears quickly formed in Bad's eyes and he tightened his grip around George. Since he grew up pretending to be an alpha, this was actually his first time being penetrated. Sure, the heat made it much, much less painful, but that didn't mean it was only pleasurable right away. Gently, Dream ran his hands up and down Bad's sides, nuzzling his face against the omega's scentgland. Bad trembled slightly but as George gave one slow thrust to test, a loud moan was all that managed to leave his throat. In just three thrusts, Bad was already begging for George to go faster.

"Please! Please! I need more," Bad begged desperately. Dream gently untangled the omega's legs from George's waist as the thrusts slowed down instead of speeding up. "no, no! Please! Not slower!" Bad whined but gasped and felt a single hot tear trace his cheek as just the tip of Dream's dick started to press in while he was still full with George's. The brit completely paused his thrusts to let Dream slowly slide in. The undersides of their cocks rubbed together at the same time Bad clenched down around them. 

He knew it would be easier if he just relaxed, yet Bad couldn't. Not when he felt so incredibly full. It was almost painful but his heat didn't let him focus on that for long. It was only a matter of seconds before Bad tried to rock his hips. The feeling of the two dicks rubbing together inside of him drove Bad crazy, throwing his head back against Dream's shoulder.

"Fuck, Bad. I didn't know you'd feel so damn good," Dream swore in pleasure, thrusting up roughly. He half expected to be berated for his language but didn't complain as he was instead rewarded with a loud moan, Bad clenching down again and panting harshly. 

This time it was George who thrust into the tight heat. Bad practically screamed in pleasure as both alphas started to take turns thrusting in and out, alternating who was buried to the hilt, never leaving Bad empty. 

The omega cried out in ecstasy as he came hard, thick strands of cum painting his own chest as his back arched greatly. His vision went white for a moment. Bad could feel the salty tears that started to build up and flow down his cheeks as neither alpha stopped their relentless movements, the overstimulation quickly getting to be too much for him. 

He felt when George stopped moving, the brit burying himself as deep as he could while the blonde continued to thrust up against Bad's prostate. George grunted and lightly sunk his teeth into Bad's neck, the feeling of Dream's swollen cock rubbing against his giving him the best orgasm he ever had. 

Bad choked on his tears with a lewd moan as the hot seed from both alpha's filled his abdomen, cumming a second time from the overstimulation. Tears streamed down his face as his friends slowly pulled out. He couldn't help the little sobs that raked through his used body, wrapping his arms around George in a tight hug. Bad could feel just a tiny bit of cum leak out of his abused hole and down his leg, the rest still trapped deep inside of him. 

Dream nuzzled against Bad's back and trailed the gentlest little kisses across his neck to calm him down. George frowned, carefully pulling back a little to look Bad in the eyes, brushing away a tear with his thumb.

"It's ok, Bad. Did we hurt you?" George whispered softly, placing a small peck to his lips. "Did we go too far?" 

Bad just cried a little harder and buried his face against George's neck. He clenched tightly onto the back of the brit's shirt. "Wh-why did you let me do that?" Bad cursed his lack of self control as he felt the slight bulge in his abdomen from the excess of cum. "What if I... Wh-what if I get pregnant?" He felt Dream's chest rapidly rise and fall behind him as the blonde held back a laugh.

"Bad," Dream said with an audible little smile, "boys can't get pregnant." 

Bad felt a tiny surge of anger in his bones and clung tighter onto George. "They can if they're omegas..." Both alpha's froze at that, looking between each other in fear. 

God, what had they done?


	2. The Aftermath

A deep, shaky breath left Bad's lips as he fiddled anxiously with the object in his cloak pocket. He was certain he was about to be sick, for the second time that morning, as he forced himself to close the front door behind him. His entire body was trembling. 

Bad tried to steady his breathing as best as he could, slowly trudging down the wooden path to George's house. As he approached the doorstep, Bad clenched his hand very tightly in his pocket, slowly gaining the courage to knock. His eyes squeezed shut as if that would magically make things ten times easier. Bad paused, only realizing he was holding his breath when there was no response. 

The door knob turned easily when Bad tried. The thought was briefly confusing since he could have sworn George always kept his doors locked. He quickly brushed away the question. There were much more important things to worry about right now. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Bad slowly stepped inside. 

As the door closed behind him, Bad hesitantly called out into the sunlit living area. "George?" The voice came out much quieter and shakier than he had intended. The house was silent, the omega's nose twitching slightly when he suddenly caught whiff of a pleasant oak and pine scent, over top of the lemon that was plastered all over the place since George lived there. 

Following his nose, Bad wandered nervously towards the bedroom. As the room got closer, his ears finally picked up some faint noises. George's voice could be heard but it was very quiet and muffled, and Bad wasn't able to determine what he had said. Not Iong after, the smooth voice of Dream came from within the room as well, whispering the words "say it" with a slightly cocky and teasing tone.

Not picking up literally any of the social ques, Bad's mind instead swimming with anxiety and making him feel like throwing up, he placed his hand on the door handle. Roughly shoving down his worries in a weak attempt at confidence, Bad quickly swung the door open. If they were both there, it was best to get this all out in the open right away. The door smacked against the wall from the hard push. 

Bad was prepared to just blurt out everything in one big yell, but felt his mouth go dry and the words catch in his throat as he stared at the sight before him. There they both were, George sat at the end of the bed with Dream kneeling on the ground between his legs, both bearing expressions like they had just gotten caught committing a crime or something. 

Dream was the first to break the silence with a relieved sigh, mumbling something along the lines of "oh, it's just Bad." He smiled softly up at George before standing and turning towards the cloaked omega. Bad's face was painted with blush as he quickly covered it, turning away.

"Oh my goodness! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt!" Bad blurted out flusteredly. His reason for even coming here in the first place lost in all the embarrassment. "I-I can leave!" Bad immediately scrambled for the door handle so he could shut it behind him, but his wrist was caught the second his fingers brushed the cool metal. 

"It's fine, Bad," Dream reassured with a kind expression. "What did you need?" Bad opened his mouth to speak but suddenly felt extremely dizzy. The scent of horny pine made any lingering words dissolve like cotton candy on his tongue. It was overwhelming. He had no conscious idea of why he was so affected at the time, but the two alpha's scents flooded his system simultaneously and all that escaped him was an almost whine-like incoherent mumble. His hormones skyrocketed, the place where Dream's hand met his skin tingling. 

Dream's face contorted in confusion as Bad practically collapsed against him, burying his face deep in the freckled alpha's chest and audibly inhaling. The taller felt himself blush when he realized Bad seemed to just be totally intoxicated by his scent, the omega wrapping his arms tightly around Dream's torso. George and Dream shared a glance and Bad hazily registered the rapid rise and fall of Dream's chest in silent chuckles. 

"Do you... Wanna join us?" Dream asked cautiously. Bad didn't even need to answer as his sweet muffin scent permeated the air in an excited yes. George softly laughed in his addicting British accent, pulling his legs up onto the mattress. 

Bad whined quietly when Dream pried his arms off of him, but happily let the alpha lead him over to George. The scent of lemon getting stronger made the omega purr. George hummed and let out some more pheromones in response, scooting up the bed to give Bad room to sit. The dirty blonde eagerly climbed onto the bed on his hands and knees, eyes half lidded as he sat back on his heels. 

Dream grinned and somewhat hurriedly removed Bad's cloak, tossing it carelessly onto the bedroom floor. His shirt quickly followed. The omega gladly allowed Dream to do as he pleased before leaning forward and greedily mouthing at George's boxers, the brit's pants already off from earlier. George immediately purred at the feeling, running his fingers through Bad's hair lovingly. 

"You're so eager," the lemon-scented alpha teased. "I bet you actually walked in on us on purpose, you horny omega." 

Bad didn't confirm or deny the statement, instead licking a long stripe across the gray fabric that restrained George's already fully erect cock. His breath was hot against the clothed flesh, causing the alpha's dick to twitch excitedly. 

"Your tongue feels so good. Here, let me help you," George hummed, pulling his boxers down enough to give Bad full reign of the appendage. A soft hand immediately wrapped around the base and gentle lips enveloped the tip. Despite having never actually given head before, Bad's omega instincts lead him through it easily. His tongue circled around the head and he sucked lightly before pulling off in favor of licking up the shaft. 

A small moan was pulled from George. He had to admit, Bad was a natural. The tongue worked like an expert as it slowly traced a vein. The heat and warmth felt amazing as the older took almost his whole cock in one fell swoop. George was already worked up for a blow job from Dream, but he'd never admit to the blonde that the sweet omega scent in the air made one from Bad so much more appealing. It was just how his inner alpha worked. 

Bad hummed vibrations around George's length when he felt Dream's rough hands lovingly run up and down his bare sides, the youngest simply enjoying the view as George moaned. Bad's scent got stronger, the omega beginning to slick needily. Dream grinned at the sight and gladly held onto Bad's hips. He leaned over, starting to trail loving kisses all across the omega's back. 

Bad's eyes fell closed as his inner omega keened at each touch. Every kiss made his heart flutter and every pet through his hair made his dick twitch slightly. He felt so incredibly loved. A shiver ran up his spine as the trail of kisses made their way downwards, gently nipping at the plump flesh of his ass, leaving little marks behind. Bad mewled at the feeling before returning to the British alpha's erection with renewed vigor. He sucked lovingly, gladly deepthroating with no hesitation. 

"God, your mouth feels so good," George praised, already feeling close to his orgasm, the omega's tongue naturally searching out every single place that drove him crazy. He lightly rested a hand on Bad's shoulder and pushed him off. There were hearts in the omega's eyes as he panted, trying desperately to get back that warm feeling against his tongue. "You're gonna make me cum too fast at this rate." 

Bad stopped to look deep into the alpha's eyes. His voice was quiet but insistent, his words becoming a borderline order more than a request. "I want you to. Let me absorb your delicious seed. I need you to make me swallow it." His thoughts were hazy and hormonal, and all he craved was cum. He wanted every drop of his alphas' hormones inside of him. 

George basically lost it. He couldn't resist the desperate look in Bad's eyes, gladly letting go of the omega's shoulder, who immediately engulfed his precum leaking dick again. A curse dripped off the tip of George's tongue as Bad sucked roughly. He moaned around the length, encouraging him to release. The brit felt a wave of pleasure crash over him as his hot, sticky seed shot down Bad's throat. 

Bad wasted no time cleaning up the mess, drinking down the cum like it was his life force. Once George slumped back against the headboard to bath in the afterglow, Bad licked his lips and panted. He shimmed backwards a bit as he glanced over his shoulder at the forest scented alpha. 

Dream's freckles were hidden with a bright blush, his painfully hard cock straining in his pants from the show he had just gotten. Bad purred before turning around to face the younger, moving their faces very close yet not quite touching, whispering in a sultry voice. 

"Please cum inside of me. I don't care which hole, I just need it so badly," the omega desperately grasped Dream's arm, taking his hand and holding it against his chest. Dream could feel Bad's racing heart beneath his palm. The little tint in Bad's sweet smell was all it took, Dream pulling their chests flush together and hungrily nipping at his scent gland, dangerously close to the mating spot. 

Small moans escaped the omega, his hands messily working to undo Dream's zipper. The freckled alpha pulled back with a sexual growl, impatiently finishing the job for him, taking Bad's hand and pressing it against his now exposed erection. Bad purred and quickly leaned down savor his delicious pheromones up close, but Dream stopped him.

"No. I want you to be a good little omega and show me what you were made for," Dream whispered, wrapping an arm around Bad to grip his ass hungrily, pulling him closer. The sweet muffin scent that permeated the air somehow got stronger in excitement.

Bad's gentle hands pressed against Dream's chest to lightly push him down onto his back. His eyes sparkled as he slowly sank down on the alpha's length, letting out a happy mewl of pleasure. Dream grunted at the tightness and smiled up at the eager omega. 

"You smell so sweet, Bad," Dream praised. His heart swelled with happiness, softly caressing Bad's cheek. The omega leaned into the touch lovingly. Slowly, Bad raised himself on his knees before sinking back down a little faster. He moaned loudly when a jolt of pleasure shot up his spine. His eyes practically rolled back into his head as he started bouncing in a steady rhythm. Bad's chest heaved, arching his back in ecstasy.

Dream held himself up on his elbows so he could watch the immense pleasure on Bad's face, the omega's tongue lolling out of his mouth a little. He couldn't help himself from thrusting up to meet his bounces. Both were quickly approaching climax as Bad's moans got louder, tightening around Dream. The omega cried out in pleasure as thick ropes of his own cum coated his chest. 

His hole was practically sucking Dream in, making sure nothing leaked out as he felt the warmth shoot inside. Bad gently rested a hand on his abdomen as he appreciated the full feeling, purring contentedly. He softly collapsed against Dream's chest and nuzzled his face into his neck, happily inhaling his scent. 

Dream felt a pleasant wave of post-orgasm clarity while the other two bathed in waves of exhaustion, feeling Bad starting to fall asleep on top of him. Carefully, he pulled out and moved the omega to lay down beside George. Bad immediately moved closer and pressed his hands against the brit's chest, George happily wrapping an arm around him as they both drifted into a peaceful sleep. 

Dream smiled happily down at his two... Lovers? He'd worry about the logistics later. Deciding to tidy up quickly since he wasn't quite feeling sleepy yet, he carefully got off of the mattress. Picking up all of the scattered clothes, he noticed something hit the ground. It must have fallen out of Bad's cloak. Leaning down to retrieve the mystery object, Dream stood back up and flipped it over in his hand. A cold chill ran through his spine. 

It was a pregnancy test... And there were two clearly defined lines. 

His eyes went wide and he glanced back over at the softly snoring omega. That must have been why he had shown up so suddenly, and why he had been so strangely affected by Dream's scent. The freckled alpha frowned softly at the memory of how worried Bad had looked about possibly getting pregnant after their first mishap a week ago. 

Now that he knew the consequences had become a reality, he felt guilty. Bad seemed so opposed to the idea. He could only imagine how the poor omega must have felt when the test came back positive. Silently taking in the fact that it wasn't his place to ask any questions, Dream sighed. It was Bad's story to tell and he shouldn't have even known until the omega was ready to tell them himself. 

The blonde gently placed the test back in the pocket of Bad's cloak and folded his clothes into a neat pile on the dresser. Of course he didn't want Bad to know that he had snooped, accidental or not, but he couldn't help his inner alpha from repeating the same question over and over in his head: Is the kid his or George's?


	3. An Important Conversation

Bad was the first to wake up, the calming scents of lemon and pine tempting him to fall back asleep, cuddled up between the two alphas. He smiled and snuggled a little closer, but the shift in position made his stomach resist and suddenly he felt an awful taste rising in his throat. Bad's eyes widened and he quickly scrambled to get up. Running to the bathroom, he barely made it in time before his body expelled his dinner last night as well as George's cum. 

Tears welled in Bad's eyes as he heaved and coughed over the toilet. He felt like crying, the morning sickness a painful reminder of what was inside of him. As a second wave of nausea crashed over him, Bad felt a hand rest gently on his back. The hand rubbed up and down soothingly. At any other time, the soft scent of pine would calm him down, but right now it only made the growing tears slip down his cheeks.

Finally, the sickness passed and Bad moved to lean against the tiled bathroom wall. A second figure walked into the room and cautiously offered a bottle of water. Bad dejectedly accepted the object, washing down the acidic taste in his mouth. A sad sigh escaped his lips as he dared to look up at the two alphas. Dream was crouched down in front of the omega while George was standing next to Dream. Both had concerned looks on their faces, but something about Dream's expression resonated guilt. 

Bad almost immediately looked back down at his feet, the concerned looks only serving to make him feel more upset and a bit guilty. They shouldn't have to be concerned. They shouldn't have to help him. They shouldn't even have to see him like this. The whole situation was his own fault in the first place. If he had just controlled himself, if he had just noticed his heat coming early, this never would have happened. 

Bad took a few more sips from the water bottle before standing. "I'm sorry..." His voice was soft, almost a mumble. "I-I guess I don't feel so well. I... I don't think it's anything contagious. I probably just ate something that upset my stomach l-last night. I... I think I should go..." He gently wormed his way between the two alphas, looking around the room for his clothes. 

Seeing them neatly on the dresser, Bad quickly got dressed, discretely patting his cloak pocket with a quiet sigh. "I'll, um, see you guys soon." The omega fast-walked out before the two could ask any questions, pulling his hood up as he reached the wooden path. His negative hormones immediately skyrocketed as soon as he got out of range of their scents, a pit of loneliness and need weighing heavily in his gut. 

He needed someone. He needed to talk but he'd feel guilty throwing all of this on the two alphas so early. He needed more time. There was only one person he could think to turn to for advice. 

-  
George glanced down at Dream, a mix of confusion and guilt painted across his face. The blonde sighed but gave a reassuring smile as he stood up. 

"I'm sure he's fine. This is Bad we're talking about. If he was really sick, he'd tell us," Dream placed a hand on George's shoulder. "Go get dressed and I'll take care of cleaning." 

"You're right," George sighed with a soft smile. "Okay, but take a shower while you're at it. You smell like slick." George tried to lighten the mood, patting Dream's shoulder, not able to easily ruffle his hair or pat his head, from their height difference, without it being awkward. 

"Well, then you better clean the bed," Dream retorted, the heavy mood lifting. "It's your house anyways." 

George rolled his eyes but nodded, pushing lightly on the taller alpha's shoulders, nudging him towards the bath. "Whatever, I just don't want to smell horny omega all day... Even if it is a nice scent."

Dream got a mischievous look in his eye and George immediately saw the cocky response coming. "Maybe I want to smell like this then. If I do, will it give me a chance to play with your alpha?" His tone carried a smug flirtiness. 

George sighed at his antics, cheeks warming with a soft blush. "Dream, how high is your sex drive? We literally just had sex last night." 

"So?" Dream leaned down to kiss the other alpha but was shoved away, making him laugh. "Fine, fine! I'll take a shower. But I was promised a one on one with you yesterday, so don't expect me not to bug you about it tonight." 

-  
Bad glanced at the shop sign anxiously. His chest felt tight. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he swung open the door with an iconic bell chime. His eyes subconsciously scanned the area for any other customers, feeling a wave of relief at the emptiness. He clenched his hand tight in his pocket as he approached the counter. Long, soft brown locks framed the sides of the cashier's face, who was tapping away at a phone screen, looking really bored. 

Bad looked away for a moment before clearing his throat, getting the brunette's attention. The employee reached for a familiar blue water bottle but stopped when Bad's face came into view. 

"Finn, I need your advice." 

The employee, Finn, quickly nodded. He knew it was serious whenever Bad used his real name. "Do you wanna go somewhere private then?" Bad immediately nodded, fiddling with the hem of his cloak. Finn took one last look around before deciding they were dead enough that he didn't need to stay up front, leading Bad into the back of the store. As soon as the door shut, Finn turned back towards the nervous omega. "What's up?"

Bad swallowed and squeezed his eyes shut tightly, blurting out words so fast the other couldn't follow. 

"Wait, stop. I can't understand you. Just breathe and try again, a little slower this time," Finn spoke softly. 

Bad clenched his hands into fists. He couldn't bring himself to say it any slower. He was too scared. How would the other omega react? Gulping down a lump in his throat, Bad simply shoved the hard plastic into Finn's hands before he could change his mind and run. Finn was surprised but tried to take it, Bad's grip still on the object, iron tight. Finally, Bad let go with a heavy sigh.

Finn held the object up and only needed one glance to know what it was. His face changed between emotions so fast only a few stood out. Shock, then excitement, then understanding. He looked back over at the omega and gave him a warm hug. Bad finally broke, right at that moment, tears flowing down his cheeks and seeping into the other's shirt. Bad clung to Finn like a child to their parent. For a while, they simply stood there as Bad let out all the tears he had been holding back. 

Once his crying died off into soft sniffles, Finn pulled back and held Bad's cheek gently, wiping away the last salty drops. "Are you ok to talk now? Would you like my advice?" 

Bad nodded slowly, letting his arms drop back to his sides. "I... I don't know what to do... I-it happened a week ago, a-and it was all an accident! I-I don't-"

"Sshh, breathe. Let's start with the most important question," Finn gave a caring, understanding smile. "Do you want to keep the child?" Bad looked down and rested one hand on his stomach, pausing to really think it over. He felt a second round of tears building up. 

Of course, the kid was barely developed. Omega pregnancies went much faster than betas, but one week was still really early. There was still time to abort without any problems... But was there really no consequences? Bad slowly rubbed a circle on his still flat stomach. As much as he was worried about his relationships and terrified of the actual delivery, that was still a living being growing inside of him. That was a human that would grow to think and feel like any other baby. A single tear slipped down his cheek.

"I-I have to. I'm terrified a-and I don't know what to feel, b-but- but they're still real, and alive, and human! Finn, I... I can't kill this- this child! There's a reason they exist... Even if they can't thank me yet... I can't take away their chance at a good life..." 

Finn simply smiled in understanding and pulled Bad into another hug, rubbing his back in a soothing motion. "It's okay. I completely understand. When you're ready to continue, I have a couple more questions." Bad nodded. His breath was shaky as he gave a second nod and an expression to show he was okay to continue. "Alright, we'll take this slowly. Do you know who the father is?" 

Bad frowned and looked down at the floor. Calming himself enough to answer, he fidgeted with his cloak, an anxious habit of his. "N-no... Well, not exactly. I-it's really embarrassing..." He had to take a moment, to psych himself up to continue. "I-I had... sex with t-two alphas... A-at the same time..." 

Finn tried his best not to look shocked. "Have you told either of them yet?" Bad shook his head. "Is it because you want to know who the father is first?" He shook his head again.

"N-no... I'm just... Scared. I don't want to burden them. I can barely even wrap my own head around it all... I don't want them to worry too..." Bad was shaking as he explained. 

Finn nodded and soothingly rubbed the omega's shoulder. "I get it, and it's your decision when you want to tell them, you just seem like you really need someone to be there for you right now. I can't always be there, and the pheromones of the father are supposed to help sooth your symptoms and calm your body. I can't tell you what to do, but if I was in your position and I knew the potential fathers would at least be understanding, I would tell them, whether the child was guaranteed theirs or only potentially. It all depends on how well you know the alphas and how you feel they would react. 

If it helps, you could describe their personalities. Go over it in your head and decide whether you think telling them now, or telling them later would be better for you and the baby. Just remember that your well being is what matters the most. If you don't feel safe, don't do it. It's your body and you're the one in charge. You don't have to tell me any more if you don't want to. Please, just be safe, ok?"

Bad felt overwhelmed with support, Finn's words playing over and over in his head. It was a big decision. Bad nodded after a while and wiped any lingering tears from his eyes. "Thank you. I really needed to hear that..." He enveloped the brunette in a hug, appreciating the feeling of warmth as Finn hugged him back.

"Any time, Bad. I'm always here if you need me... Literally. I'm basically the only employee. I hate this job," Finn joked, earning a quiet little laugh. He smiled at seeing Bad cheer up. "You should get something to eat and go relax. You deserve it. In fact," Finn pulled back and walked over to his bag in the employee area, pulling out a ten dollar bill, "go get yourself your favorite muffin, on me. I would give you more, but I'm broke as hell. That's why I can't quit this stupid job." 

Bad hesitated. He didn't like taking other people's money. They had earned it through hard work, and he was getting it for doing nothing. "No, you keep it. You need it more than I do." 

Finn rolled his eyes and took Bad's wrist, placing the bill in the palm of his hand and closing his fingers around it. "Well I'm not taking it back. So either you go treat yourself like you deserve, or those ten dollars will go to waste." 

Bad looked down at his hand and sighed, smiling back at Finn, hugging him one last time. "Thank you... Really." 

The other omega just nodded. "Now go take care of yourself. Here," he placed the pregnancy test back in Bad's hand, with the money, "you do whatever you feel is right."


	4. A Taboo Relation

Dream chuckled to himself from the hallway. He had stayed over at George's house all day, playing games and watching TV together. It was getting late now and George was in the kitchen making dinner for the two of them. Things were going exactly according to plan. 

At the perfect time, Dream slid into the kitchen behind George and rested his chin on the older alpha's shoulder, wrapping his arms around him. George jumped from the surprise hug.

"Dream! Be careful! I almost burned myself!" The brunette chastised but quickly relaxed with a sigh. "What do you want, Dream?" 

Dream hummed as if he was thinking, "I don't think I want to eat this anymore." 

George scoffed in disbelief before shaking his head. "Dream, you specifically asked for grilled cheese. Now you're not going to eat it?" 

Dream pulled back to nod, turning the shorter around so they were face to face. "I think I'd rather just skip dinner. A lemony dessert sounds much better." His tone of voice was teasing, making George's cheeks flare up with blush, almost dropping his spatula.

"D-Dream! The food is gonna burn! Can we please just eat first?" George tried a weak grin but sighed when Dream gave him an unamused look. "How about I give you a quick kiss now, and we can do whatever you want after dinner?" 

The blonde frowned, wrapping his arms behind George's neck. There was a moment of silent, childish pouting before Dream sighed, "fine... But I get to choose everything after dinner!" George rolled his eyes but agreed, placing a gentle kiss to Dream's lips before turning back to the stove and flipping the just barely burnt sandwich. 

Dinner went by quick as Dream scarfed down the sandwich faster than usual. George couldn't help the soft laugh that bubbled in his chest. "You're awfully excited. You must have something specific in mind. Were you planning this since yesterday?" 

"I wouldn't say something specific..." Dream replied with a slight smirk. "I'm gonna grab something while you finish eating!" He quickly stood and fast walked to George's bedroom, leaving George to sit there with his own half-eaten sandwich, chuckling to himself. 

Just as Dream came back into the kitchen, George popped the last bite of food into his mouth. He raised a brow at the forest-scented alpha as he chewed. Dream immediately grabbed both plates and set them in the sink with just enough care to not break them, brushing any crumbs off the table before hopping up to sit on it. 

George wiped the corners of his mouth and pushed his chair back so Dream could let his legs dangle slightly. "On the table? You sure you don't want to go somewhere more comfortable?" The brit laughed softly when Dream shook his head. 

"I miss being on bottom. I want you to be rough with me, Georgie," Dream insisted, leaning back on his hand and giving the brunette a cute, submissive look. Receiving a deep blush in response, Dream tossed George the bottle in his other hand. The shorter fumbled to catch it but managed to not let it drop.

Most alphas were unfamiliar with the product. It was something almost purely used by betas, since alphas were supposed to be with omegas, who slicked on their own when aroused. Of course, with George and Dream both being alphas, the lube was necessary. 

Dream reached his free hand out towards the now standing brunette. "Fuck me like I'm an omega," the smirk was audible in his voice. 

George growled lowly in arousal, popping the cap open and pouring a generous amount of cold lube on his fingers before setting the bottle aside. He rubbed the slippery substance to warm it up as their lips locked in deep kiss. Dream wrapped an arm behind the other alpha's neck, letting the familiar tongue invade his mouth.

"Take your clothes off," George whispered between kisses, breaking apart long enough for Dream to pull his T-shirt over his head, hastily kicking off his jeans and boxers. The older hummed in approval, placing a hand against the table beside Dream's head as he gently rubbed one of his lubed fingers in a circle around the blonde's tight hole. 

Dream shuddered at the touch, letting out a hot breath as the digit slowly pushed in to the second knuckle. A small whimper was pulled out of him as George curled and thrusted his finger a few times. His hands grasped at the cheep tablecloth when a second finger was added, then a third, scissoring and stretching him out in preparation. 

The pain subsided fairly quickly, Dream's dick twitching in impatience. "G-George... I'm ready. Please." A single whimper slipped off his tongue when the fingers retreated, leaving him empty. Dream panted softly and lifted his head up more to watch as George reopened the bottle of lube. 

The brunette bit his bottom lip, shivering slightly as the cold liquid dripped onto his exposed length. He stroked himself a couple times before lining up and slowly pressing inside Dream's perky ass. Once he was fully sheathed, George guided Dream's legs to wrap around his waist, giving him a minute to adjust. 

Dream panted at the full feeling, gripping onto George's shirt to pull him even closer, capturing the shorter alpha in a kiss as he adjusted. A string of saliva connected their tongues when they pulled apart. Just as the blonde gave the go ahead to start thrusting, a quiet vibrating noise caught George's attention. 

Dream frowned and wrapped his arms behind the brit's neck. "It's probably not important. Please just start moving." With the silent agreement to ignore the call, George turned all of his attention back to the other alpha, starting to thrust slowly. A long moan escaped Dream and his hands clenched into fists against George's skin. 

George placed a soft kiss to the blonde's scent gland, giving the curve of his ear a little nibble before whispering lovingly, "I forgot how cute you look underneath me like this. You're such an adorable little slut for me, Dream. I just want to kiss every little freckle across your skin. Mark you up and show you off like a proud alpha." 

"Yes please," Dream let out a string of submissive moans, eyes closed and back arched slightly off the table. George didn't hesitate, picking up the pace as he started trailing kisses and little nibbles all across Dream's neck and collarbone. 

The blonde's moans got louder with each thrust, almost crying from pleasure when George sunk his teeth into the soft skin beside his neck, just barely grazing his marking spot. It wasn't hard enough to draw blood, but enough to leave a lasting bite mark. 

"Fuck! G-George! I'm so close," Dream panted heavily between moans. His dick twitched between them, a small puddle of precum forming on his stomach. "Please can I cum? I've been so good!" 

George purred at the submissive begging, nuzzling his nose against Dream's scent gland. His hand lovingly wrapped around the other alpha's length, stroking him in time with his thrusts. "You're begging so nice. You deserve it. Cum for me, Dream." Dream cried out in pleasure as thick ropes of white coated their chests, George releasing not long after, filling his hole with warm seed. 

Both alphas panted as George slowly pulled out, cum dripping out of the blonde and pooling on the now dirty tablecloth. "God, I love you George." 

The brunette just smiled and chuckled softly, giving him a small peck on the lips. "Let's get you cleaned up." 

-  
His finger froze, hovering over the send button. Bad didn't know why just sending a message actually felt MORE scary than calling, but he just couldn't bring himself to tap the screen one final time. A quiet sigh left his lips as he held down the delete button, erasing the message from existence. 

"Baaaad!" Skeppy called out to the omega, peeking around the corner from the kitchen. "Bad? Hey, what's wrong? You look sad." The tan roommate calmly walked over to the couch Bad was slumped on. 

Bad didn't even try to find the words, deflecting the question. "What do you need, Skeppy?" 

"I was just gonna ask what you wanted to do for dinner since it's getting dark out," the beta replied softly, taking a seat beside Bad. "I can order pizza or something if you don't feel up to cooking. I promise no thin crust!" Skeppy nudged Bad's shoulder in an attempt to cheer him up. They'd been roommates for a while now, and best friends for even longer. By now the beta had learned how to read him pretty easily.

A thick layer of tension settled between the two as Skeppy waited for a response but received nothing except a sort of blank stare. Clearing his throat, Skeppy scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "I could even order... Hawaiian pizza?" He offered. The combination was absolutely disgusting in Skeppy's opinion but he knew Bad really liked it, so he'd deal with the smell and appearance if it meant his best friend would stop sulking. 

To his complete and utter disbelief, Bad's face twisted in what looked like disgust and he recoiled slightly. The omega's gaze shot towards the floor and he audibly swallowed before shaking his head almost aggressively. 

"Um... Okay? Pepperoni it is then. I'll order it and we could maybe watch some Netflix? You can pick the movie," Skeppy honestly was just trying anything he could think of at this point. He had never been particularly good at cheering people up. "Do you... Want a blanket or pillow? Are you comfy?"

Bad sighed heavily, finally speaking as he looked the beta right in his eyes. "I'm fine, Skeppy. You really don't have to do all this. I'm just... I guess I'm just upset that I can't get a hold of someone. I had something... Really important I wanted to talk about." 

"Oh..." Skeppy glanced away for a second before looking back at the omega. "Well, I'm here if you wanna talk about it. I'm probably not the best person for advice or comfort but I can try." 

"No. No, I'm fine. Can we just order that pizza now?" Bad briefly peered at his empty phone screen before attempting a soft smile.


	5. Pancakes

Bad blinked and yawned softly. He glanced around at the familiar scene of his living room, the only difference being an empty pizza box on the coffee table. He shifted onto his side and winced at the spike of pain in his neck and back, sore from sleeping on the couch. Carefully, Bad sat up, feeling a blanket drop to lay on just his legs.

Weird. He didn't remember having a blanket last night. Last thing he remembered was falling asleep in the middle of some cheesy friendship movie he didn't remember the name of. Stretching, a small smile graced his lips. Bad gently rested a hand on his stomach, mentally thanking whatever was listening that he didn't get any severe morning sickness today. 

Sighing in relief, he cracked his stiff neck and slowly stood up. As soon as his feet hit the floor, a quick flash of nausea washed over him, not enough to make him vomit, but enough to make his stomach churn unpleasantly. Bad stood still for a moment to let the feeling pass. Once his gut had settled, he traveled to the kitchen, seeing Skeppy staring deeply at the ingredients list on some box. 

Bad lifted an eyebrow curiously. He'd seen Skeppy attempt to cook before, key word attempt, but never with this much focus. "Morning, Skeppy."

The beta quickly snapped out of his trance, jumping in surprise. "Bad! You're not supposed to be here yet! I was supposed to surprise you with this new pancake mix I found!" He pouted almost like a child, waving the box he was holding for effect. 

Bad couldn't help the small giggle that bubbled in his chest, "I would have woken up anyways, from the smell of smoke."

"Hey! I'm not THAT bad at cooking!" His tan roommate retorted. There was a single beat of silence before both friends started to laugh softly. Once they had calmed down from their fit of giggles, Skeppy turned back towards the unopened box and empty bowl on the counter. "Honestly, I didn't think you'd be up and about much today. I know you don't like talking about it, but wasn't your heat supposed to happen this week? You seemed kinda weird yesterday so I figured that was just a hint that it was coming." 

Bad flinched at the question, brushing a hand over his stomach while Skeppy wasn't looking. "I-It stopped... Happening, I mean! I already had it! It came a few days ago and it's over now! Can we please stop talking about this?" Bad stumbled over his words. 

The realization hit him like a brick. Now that he was... Pregnant, his heats wouldn't be on a schedule anymore. They'd come and go rapidly for random amounts of time. For some omegas, the heats would even just stop altogether until the baby was born. For others, the heats could be triggered by particular scents or feelings. It all depended on the omega and it was hard to know which you were during the first month of pregnancy, though Bad had a feeling he was the latter. 

"Oh." Skeppy dropped the subject but an eerie feeling settled in the back of his mind. Bad NEVER left the house during his heat. The fact that he hadn't seen or smelt even a single hint of the usual hormones that accompanied Bad's heats worried the beta. 

The bi-monthly occurrence usually lasted at least a couple of days. It was practically unheard of for an omega's heat to be short enough that Skeppy could have missed it... That is unless they get mated by an alpha, satiating the needy hormones. 

He had stood totally still, lost in thought for a moment before the possibility even crossed his mind. Immediately, Skeppy's eyes widened a little, gasping. "BAD! Did you lose your virginity?!"

The omega immediately erupted with blush, covering his face in embarrassment. "Skeppy! Language! That's so inappropriate!" 

"Oh my god you did!" The beta broke out into laughter before setting down his box and wrapping Bad in an almost suffocating hug. "Dude! I'm so proud of you! My innocent little Bad is finally growing up!"

"Skeppy, stop, you're crushing my ribs," Bad squeaked out, gasping in sharply when the other let him go.

"So... Who's the lucky alpha?" Skeppy teased, poking Bad's side. 

"Look, I REALLY don't want to talk about this... It all just happened by circumstance and it's not like we really... Mated. There was no marking or scenting so it's not a big deal. Can we please just drop it now?" Bad was hesitant to even say anything, incredibly embarrassed, but he knew the beta wouldn't give up until he got a straight answer. 

"Alright fine," Skeppy reluctantly agreed. "I'm just so excited for you! I remember my first time, when-"

"Ah! Lalalala! I can't hear you!" Bad covered his ears dramatically, making the other burst out in laughter again. At the loud giggling fit, he let his hands drop away and grabbed the pancake mix, Skeppy practically doubled over. It really wasn't that funny. 

Bad quickly scanned the ingredients, just in case, before flipping to the instructions. He was a lot more productive than the beta as he opened the bag of mix and poured it into the bowl. 

"I can cook. Skeppy, can you please make some co- er- tea?" Bad paused for a second. He had read somewhere that you weren't supposed to drink coffee while pregnant. Honestly, it wasn't all that bad though. The omega really only drank coffee to help himself wake up. It tasted a bit too bitter to him and he always mixed it into what Skeppy called 'hot sugar milk'. Tea was always a safe bet, since most of the kinds he drank had less caffeine than a cup of coffee. "Just not the flowery ones. Those make me tired," he added.

Skeppy sighed when finally stopped giggling like a gossiping school girl. Giving up on even trying to take over the pancake making, the beta sifted through Bad's box of miscellaneous tea packets, finding one that didn't have a blatant picture of flowers on the front. Skeppy hardly ever drank tea himself, but he wasn't stupid. It was a boring task as he ripped open the packet and set the tea bag in a random mug, hanging the string over the edge before starting to boil some water. 

Once set up, Skeppy just leaned against the wall and watched as Bad poured a bit of liquid pancake into a pan. "So, was he big?" Bad almost poured the whole bowl in on accident, caught off guard by the abrupt question.

"SKEPPY!" The omega set the bowl down carefully but refused to look his roommate in the eyes. "Stop! Language!"

"What do you mean 'language'? It's a legit question!" Skeppy retorted dramatically. Bad cried out in exasperation, opting to tune out his further nagging. 

The pancakes were done just as Skeppy was pouring the hot water into Bad's cup of tea, Bad grabbing two plates and splitting the fluffy breakfast evenly. He got a few fresh berries from the fridge and their rarely used bottle of syrup, placing the berries on his own stack before setting the syrup on the counter to share. Skeppy brought over the tea as Bad took a seat at the counter. 

The second the omega caught a whiff of the pleasantly sweet tea, he froze up like a statue. "S-Skeppy... What kind of tea is this?"

The beta shrugged and grabbed the opened packet to actually read this time. "Uh... Honey lemon. Why?"


	6. What do I do?

The scent of the tea was more than familiar, and it was quickly starting to do things to him. Bad felt a short heat flash and then a twist in his stomach. His whole body started tingling, similar to the sensation you get when your limbs fall asleep. 

"S-Skeppy... Please... Take it away... I can't..." Each breath came out hot and heavy. It felt like an uphill battle just to speak, a dizziness fogging up his brain, cheeks flushing a bright pink color. 

Skeppy was thoroughly confused at this point. The omega had been acting so different the past couple days. His mind took a second to catch up and realize that Bad had actually asked him to do something. Skeppy reached for the mug to pull it back and probably just put it down the sink, but wasn't fast enough as the omega suddenly grasped the tea tightly with both of his hands and started to gulp down the hot beverage. 

Bad had basically lost all control. He knew his hormonal reactions could be more extreme now, but this was definitely worse than he thought. The tea burned as it traveled down his throat but he just couldn't stop. It smelt like George and he needed it inside of him! The blush on Bad's cheeks spread over his ears and down below the collar of his shirt, feeling the heat of the beverage stir up a more familiar heat inside of himself. 

The omega helplessly licked the tea bag when he hit the bottom of the cup, desperate for more. Finally, he turned his gaze up from the mug, only to be met with wide brown eyes. Skeppy took a step back at the almost feral look that flashed in his half-lidded eyes. The expression lasted less than a second before Bad curled in on himself and held the empty cup close. Now he just looked small and almost pathetic, rubbing his legs together as he inhaled the lingering scent from the bag.

"M-more..." Bad mumbled under his breath. He didn't even look back up, staring down at the ceramic object in his hands. "Please..."

"I- but you- what? Bad, Are you okay?" Skeppy spluttered a little in pure confusion.

"Please, Alpha... I need it..." 

The beta looked around the room in a slight panic. He didn't know what the hell was happening. Even in heat, Skeppy never heard Bad flat out say the word Alpha. Not to mention, he said his heat already passed. The tan friend quickly did the first thing he could think of... Call someone. 

He frantically scrolled through his contacts in hopes of finding someone who he thought Bad would be least mad at him for talking to about this, the omega whimpering softly to himself. "C'mon, pick up!" After the third ring, a groggy voice came through the receiver, sounding like they had just woken up.

"Hello?" Sapnap rubbed his eyes and briefly checked the time, yawning.

"Look, I don't have much time to explain but I need help with something! I'm not very educated in the whole Alpha and Omega stuff but can heats suddenly just start like out of nowhere? Like, REALLY BAD heats?"

"What? Why are you asking about heats?"

"Just answer the question!" 

"Uh, I don't know. I mean, heats and stuff do sneak up you sometimes-"

"No! Not like that! Like... Ugh, I don't know, like a light switch I guess! One second he's perfectly fine and then the next it's like the peak of a heat!" Skeppy glanced over at the omega, feeling bad for not knowing what to do. Bad had always been so organized and prepared that the beta never needed to do anything. 

Sapnap picked up the subtle pronoun but didn't bother asking more. "I mean, I've heard of some drugs that do that. I also vaguely remember a teacher saying something about the scent of a mate? Or, like, a couple omega sicknesses? No, maybe it was health conditions. Honestly I didn't pay much attention in that class. Are you really out with an omega this early?" 

Skeppy took a long time to respond but shook himself out of his thoughts to frantically continue. "What should I do? I don't know how to help with a heat!"

"Usually fucking 'em helps."

"WHAT? NO! ARE YOU CRAZY?" The beta lowered his voice to a whisper shout, not wanting Bad to hear. 

The young alpha laughed softly at his response. "I dunno, man. If an omega's really deep in heat, they can't exactly think for themselves. Try just telling him what to do then." 

Skeppy bit his bottom lip and watched as the omega helplessly nibbled on the tea bag that he still had. He hesitantly nodded, despite knowing Sapnap couldn't see him do it. "Okay... I guess I don't have any better options. Um, thanks for the advice, I guess. Bye, Sapnap."

"Sure. I expect to hear later about why you're with an omega this early, but for now you go deal with it." The ravenette hung up before Skeppy could protest. 

Biting his bottom lip anxiously, Skeppy shut his phone and looked back over at his best friend. "Bad? Are you feeling okay? Do you understand what's happening?"

"Where's my alpha? I-It's too hot..." Bad mumbled, frowning softly. "I need my alpha. Please get him for me. I need him..." 

"I don't know where your... Alpha is," Skeppy was hesitant to say the word. Just the idea of Bad calling some random guy Skeppy didn't know his 'alpha' made him sick. Bad was practically his twin. Even though he was excited Bad had finally gotten intimate with someone, Skeppy felt an overwhelming urge to protect him from that exact person. "Here, why don't we take you to your room, and you do whatever you need to feel better? That sound good?"

Bad frowned as Skeppy offered a hand towards him. "It's too much... I can't do it alone..." The tan friend chewed anxiously on the inside of his cheek. He definitely did NOT want to go with Sapnap's first suggestion. The two were even closer than best friends and that would be SO uncomfortable... But he still wanted to help.

"Can you... At least get up? We can go to your room and... And I'll try to find your alpha! Yeah! You can go and get yourself all nice and ready for your alpha," Skeppy cringed at the words the second they passed his lips. 

Bad perked up slightly at the idea. "Promise you'll really get him? I need my alpha so badly..." 

Skeppy nodded with a kind of forced smile. He knew it was an empty promise, but what was he supposed to say? "Promise. Come on, let's get you ready for him, yeah?" 

Finally, Bad accepted the outstretched hand and stood from the table, still holding the tea bag that was practically just damp crumbles of herbs at this point. Skeppy held the omega's sweaty hand somewhat loosely as they made their way down the hall. Once they were in the aforementioned room, the beta sat Bad down on his bed, putting his hands on his shoulders. It wasn't a strange gesture, but it was used specifically so Skeppy could sneak a peek at both sides of Bad's neck. 

"I'll be outside, okay? I need to go get your alpha," Skeppy lied straight through his teeth, an excuse to get himself out of the situation, closing the door quickly behind him. He sighed heavily and shook his head in bewilderment. There really were no mating marks, so why was the omega so insistent on what seemed like a specific alpha on his mind. The beta held a hand to his head as he ran back over everything Sapnap had told him. 

It couldn't have been about a mate, because Bad didn't have one. There's no way it was the result of some drug because Skeppy was with him since last night and the only thing that Skeppy didn't drink too was the tea, which the omega only drank after he started heating up. Plus, Bad would have told him if it was a health condition, not mention this was the first time Skeppy has ever seen him like this. All that was left was some sort of omega sickness, based off what Sap said. Now that he thought about it, though, Bad had been nauseous quite often lately. Maybe he was sick. 

Seeing no reason in trying to actively search out some random alpha he knew absolutely nothing about, Skeppy instead opened up google on his phone and made his way back towards the kitchen. He sat back down with the temporarily forgotten pancakes to start his quest. Occasionally, the beta would shovel some food in his mouth as he began typing different things into the search bar.

Omega sicknesses, sudden heat sickness, instant heat, sudden heat and vomiting? It was with that last one he found a promising article. Setting down his fork, halfway through the stack of fluffy goodness, Skeppy clicked on the link. The page was on an official hospital website, in a list of different symptoms and questions real patients had. Finding one that best fit what little information Skeppy knew, he scanned over the words. 

Q: I have been feeling extremely nauseous every morning but at the same time I'm constantly hungry. My heat also came twice in the past two weeks. Should I be worried?   
A: This is nothing you should worry about. It is possible that when an omega experiences irregular heats or heats that are outside of their normal cycle, it can be an early sign of internal uterine problems. However, considering the morning sickness that you are also having, it is most likely that you are just pregnant. Irregular heat cycles are a normal symptom of omega pregnancies and nothing that you should be worried about. If you have been sexually active within the last two months, I would simply suggest an at home pregnancy test before anything else. -DrFong

Skeppy almost choked when he read that. Immediately, he switched his searches to omega pregnancies, looking for multiple official sources before jumping to any conclusions. He kept clicking and scrolling and typing but every single page he came across only confirmed the symptoms he had seen. Not only that, but he came across a post about how pregnant omegas become picky during heats and can even throw up if they have sex with an alpha that isn't the father, even if the father isn't properly mated with the omega. 

Not a single site disproved the idea. 

Skeppy found himself pulled from his thoughts when a loud, pathetic sounding whine resounded from down the hall. Even if Bad WAS pregnant, Skeppy definitely couldn't bring it up right now. What he actually needed was to figure out who this alpha was, that Bad was referring to, before things got too out of hand... But he couldn't exactly ask him right now either. Walking into the omega's room when he was like this would be a big breach of privacy, not to mention Skeppy definitely did NOT want to see that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have rewritten this chapter so many times and I'm still not fully happy with it. It's shorter than I intended but I just couldn't think of how to end the chapter differently. Sorry for how long this update took. I might be inactive for a while because of the holiday, so thanks for waiting.


	7. Red Strings

George had occupied himself with cleaning up the kitchen, as Dream was still fast asleep from their little romp the night prior, picking up some clothes and items that had ended up on the floor. He had already put the tablecloth in the wash before laying down with the other Alpha, so he didn't have to worry about anything being stained. George finished tossing the dirty clothes into a laundry basket but paused when he almost stepped on Dream's phone, remembering it was still on the ground. 

The dark haired alpha sighed as he picked it up. An old notification appeared automatically when the screen was flipped upwards. 

1 missed call from Bad. 

George hummed softly in thought. Bad was there just that morning yet had called them again that night. The first time they had found themselves in this situation, Bad hadn't contacted them at all for a whole week. Whatever he had to say must have been at least a little important. Although, maybe he had just forgotten something. Shrugging, George decided to message back anyways. He swiped on the notification only to realize he didn't know Dream's password, leaving him to either go back to his room and possibly disturb Dream trying to unplug his own phone, or just call from Dream's instead of sending a quick text. Lazy, as he usually was in the morning, George pressed call and held the device up to his ear.

-  
Skeppy was in the midst of emotional turmoil over Bad's apparent condition when he heard a soft ringing emit from the living room. He dumbly looked down at the phone in his hand, before realizing he probably looked like an idiot for doing so, and slightly hurried to the coffee table. The up facing screen of Bad's cell showed a bright picture of Dream smiling, his mask pushed off to the side of his head, accompanied by two buttons. 

Pondering for a very brief amount of time, Skeppy came to the quick realization that Dream was in fact an alpha. If he wanted to figure out who could help the omega with his current situation, he needed to secretly interrogate every single alpha Bad knew. His finger moved faster than his brain as Skeppy clicked accept, lifting the phone to his ear. 

"Hey, Bad. I was just wondering why you called last night. Dream's still asleep but I saw the notification and wanted to make sure you were alright." 

To Skeppy's confusion, a familiar British accent spoke instead of the chill American he was anticipating. "George?"

"Skeppy? Why'd you answer Bad's phone?"

"I don't know, I just heard it ringing. Did you say Dream's with you?"

"Yeah... Why?" George sounded less concerned knowing that Bad was at home with Skeppy, meaning he was perfectly safe. He honestly wasn't sure why he was so worried in the first place. If Bad really was in danger, he would have called more than once. 

"No reason. I was just curious." There was an awkward pause before Skeppy decided to continue. "So... Bad called Dream yesterday?" 

"Apparently," George shrugged. He wasn't sure where to go with the conversation now. Neither of them knew what the original phone call was for, so there was really nothing to talk about. Plus, he only knew Skeppy through Bad, so it wasn't exactly like how him and Sapnap could ramble on about nothing for an hour.

"Interesting..." Skeppy didn't mean to sound so suspicious, but his thoughts just naturally escaped as words. Bad had said last night that he couldn't get a hold of someone when he wanted to talk about something important. Him being pregnant sure was something important. Dream is now prime suspect number one.

"Interesting?" George mirrored curiously. "Why is him calling interesting? You sound like you're trying to solve a murder over there." 

Skeppy quickly shook away his train of thought. "Nevermind. Do you have any idea why he might have called?"

"Not really. I mean..." George paused. He had to be careful with his wording. There was no doubt in his mind that Bad wouldn't want Skeppy to know the three of them had fucked. His whole reputation relied on him being the pure, innocent friend who never even swore. "He was over at my house earlier, so I thought maybe he left something here. I'm not sure though." 

"Okay," Skeppy replied dumbly, too busy connecting pictures with red string in his mind. After another moment of uncomfortable silence, the beta decided he might as well ask one last little thing. "George, can I ask a weird question?" When he received nothing in response, Skeppy just continued. "What does Dream smell like?" 

George couldn't hold back a sudden laugh. "What? Why do you want to know what Dream smells like? That's so weird."

"Sorry, you're right, that's weird. Nevermind then. Um, bye George."

"Bye?" 

Skeppy hung up before any more questions could be asked. Now he just felt like a fucking weirdo, asking how people smelt. In his head it sounded like a good idea, because of the tea, but out loud he sounded more like a freak just for asking. The beta heavily sighed as he pocketed Bad's phone. The most likely alpha was still asleep, so that wasn't helpful. Besides, if Skeppy turned out to be wrong, he'd be ruining Bad's entire life of being a false alpha. The dirty blonde had worked so hard just to uphold the lie. If he asked Dream to come help, he'd know immediately that Bad was actually an omega, and if Bad didn't tell him first then he'd surely hate Skeppy forever for sharing his secret.

There really was nothing he could do. At this point, Skeppy's only option was to wait it out and ignore Bad's heat as much as possible without leaving him alone, even if that meant sitting right outside his bedroom on the floor. The beta took one more glance at his own phone for the time. 

Resigning himself to the hallway, Skeppy put away Bad's abandoned breakfast and grabbed a pair of ear buds to block out any inappropriate noises. He placed them in his ears and sat quietly against the wall, legs crossed on the carpet. Putting on some music at high volume, the beta decided to scroll through Bad's social media, going over his friends list to mentally jot down anyone he knew was an alpha. He would figure this out if it was the death of him. Bad was much more important than himself right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm not dead yet! Apologies for the very short chapter, but I hit some huge writers block recently. This is more of a filler, so hopefully I'll get into something bigger next chapter.


	8. Pills and Panic Attacks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT TW: panic attacks, violence, homophobic slurs, and pills
> 
> Please skip this chapter if any of that will make you feel unsafe! I'll put a small summary of all the important stuff you need to know at the end for those who wish to skip this part due to mental health issues. Stay safe <3

It had taken hours before Bad had become conscious enough to even form proper sentences that weren't related to mating. At one point, Skeppy had gotten so bored he ended up falling asleep in the middle of the hallway, his phone running out of battery from playing music non-stop. The beta was a very deep sleeper and didn't even stir when Bad finally opened his door. A sincere sigh brushed past the Omega's lips.

"Oh, Skeppy... You didn't need to wait out here for me," Bad let a tiny smile grace his features. He knew he was just talking to himself though, since Skeppy could probably sleep through a whole war right outside the window. Small bits of heat still itched beneath his skin but he was able to slightly suppress it for now. Carefully stepping over his best friend's extended legs, Bad made his way to the bathroom, opening his personal drawer. 

He could feel his heart beating in his chest when his fingers brushed the tempting orange bottle. Something in his mind told him to just do it without thinking, but the rational side said that it wasn't a good idea. Hand shaking slightly, Bad lifted the heat suppressants from their storage. He slowly flipped the bottle over, deciding to read all of the warnings over again, just as he had when he was a young teen. Skimming them over, Bad's eyes landed on one specific word: pregnant. He felt his throat tighten as he read the simple instruction. "Do not take while pregnant." 

It was inevitable when the tears started to fall. It had only been just over a week. Bad couldn't handle MONTHS more of this! It had taken so much of his energy just to be able to even make his way to the god forsaken medicine, and now he couldn't even take it? The omega slowly let his last chance at a normal routine slip from his fingers, creating a small rattling noise as the bottle dropped into the sink. His legs felt weak and his vision was blurry. Bad reluctantly slid down the wall behind him until he was sitting with his head in his hands, allowing the sobs to overbear the heat, his whole body trembling. 

His own thoughts terrified him to no end, the sheer panic leading his mind to dark places he had never been before. Bad couldn't move. He couldn't even breathe properly. His chest felt tight and his stomach felt huge, and he hated every bit of it. His hands itched to scratch, to squeeze, to crush, to do anything but just lay there and tremble. Bad had to fight just to keep his hands from digging nails harshly into his own palms. His vision was dark and clouded at the edges. He couldn't hear anything but his own heartbeat as blood seemed to rush into his ears. Everything was pain. 

He hadn't experienced anything like this in so long and that only served to increase the feeling tenfold. His head and chest both ached as Bad struggled to get any air into his lungs. It felt like he was dying and he couldn't do anything but just let it happen, his voice failing him when he attempted just a weak sob. His body was trembling and flinching with every painful heartbeat until his vision eventually shut down, slowly dulling the pain as he passed out. 

-  
Bad blinked against a bright light invading his eyes, feeling the warm sun beat down against his face. He slowly turned his head away from the offending glow, only to come face to face with a young brunette. The boy was grinning maliciously as he leaned uncomfortably close. Bad could hear the long sniff loudly resonate through the silent room. He suddenly felt extremely vulnerable. 

Curling in on himself a bit, the omega cowered in the chair he found himself sitting on, feeling all too hot and sweaty. The brunette barked out a laugh right in his face.

"Everyone, come look at the pussy! Little nerd actually was a fag this whole time!" The young boy sneered, pointing a finger directly at Bad's chest. "Smells just like a little girl! Why don't you go put on some makeup and beg on your knees for a real man to take pity on you, omega bitch!" Bad squeezed his eyes shut, slapping his hands over his ears. He knew what was coming next. 

All the sound around him abruptly stopped and Bad's eyes flew open as his back felt like a million little needles, his head bursting with sudden agony. His whole skull felt warm as his hair started to wet in the back, sticking to his skin with a warm red. He could feel the fist against his shirt, could feel his feet dangling off the ground, could feel his back pressed harshly into the solid metal. 

The jet black hair fazed in and out of focus in front of him, eyes ever so slowly traveling towards a figure in the background. His once best friend didn't even bat an eye as he finished tying up his tennis shoes. He could tell somebody was talking but no words registered past the ringing in his ears. Bad felt the warmth of tears trace his cheeks as he just watched the figure calmly walk away into the school gymnasium. Soon his eyes simply failed to work, black filling his world as his skull went numb, head falling forward and weight becoming heavy. 

-  
His eyelids felt like thousand pound weights when the world finally seemed to fizzle back into existence. Bad let his mind carefully take reality back in bit-by-bit. He felt his heart beat gently in his chest. He felt his neck on his shoulders, his arms, his wrists, his hands, his legs, his ankles, the soft fabric beneath his feet, beneath his head, the plushness of a pillow, the gentle aroma of herbs and oak wood trees, the slight undertone of campfire ash. Very slowly, his eyes fluttered open, Bad lightly wiggling his fingers and toes just to make sure he could still move them. The blood seemed to still be clearing from his ears as a very gentle voice faded into existence.

"-me? Bad? Does anything hurt?" Relief briefly flooded his clouded brain as the familiar voice threatened to lull him back into unconsciousness. His voice came out much more tired and hoarse than he had expected when Bad finally managed to form a word.

"Dream?" 

The blonde immediately nodded and rested a slightly calloused hand against the omega's cheek. "I'm here, Bad. Are you feeling okay?" The light oak scent slowly shifted to a more familiar pine. Bad could feel as another, smaller hand gently went to hold one of his. He strained to turn his head towards the touch, a weak smile faintly gracing his lips. 

"George," his voice came as less of a question this time, as if trying to reassure himself that the others were real. 

He had almost let himself doze off to the comforting alpha pheromones, but managed his busy his eyes with the farther figures over George's shoulder. He could smell the other approaching, before his eyes even registered it, the cinders in the air slowly sizzling back to life in a warm little flame. A quiet hum emitted from Bad at all the sweet pheromones, drowsily mumbling the last alpha's name. "Sapnap..." His eyes fluttered shut comfortably while Bad's now soothed mind managed to stay awake. 

"Hey Bad, are you feeling better?" Sapnap spoke softly, kneeling down next to the bed. "You must have had a really bad episode back there, but it's all good now. We're all here, Bad. You're safe." The omega was far too cozy and exhausted to fully register what the other was talking about, opting to just nod in agreement at the words that he did catch. 

"Mmm, safe," Bad repeated sleepily, nuzzling into the warm hand still resting on his cheek. The alphas briefly looked between each other, George glancing behind him at the Beta seemingly lost in his own thoughts. 

"Try not to fall asleep, okay Bad? I'll be right back," the brit spoke softly as he let go of the other's hand, standing up. The omega nodded drowsily. It was becoming difficult, but Bad managed to keep himself grounded in the real world by Dream's caring hand, using the sensory touch as a way to stay awake. As George brushed past the shortest, Skeppy finally looked over at the omega. He took a deep breath in preparation before speaking up.

"Actually, can I have a quick moment alone with Bad? Now that he's awake?" The beta slowly made his way over to his roommate's bed. Dream hesitated but nodded after one glance at Sapnap. He let his hand slip from Bad's cheek, the omega letting out an almost inaudible whimper at the loss. A faint extra air of pine helped to soothe Bad, the beta unable to pick up the pheromones very well as he passed the two. Sapnap politely closed the door behind them.

"Hey Bad?" Skeppy carefully sat down on the edge of the mattress, making sure his tone came off as serious as it needed to be, but kind enough to not upset the vulnerable omega. "I need you to be completely honest with me. Okay?" 

Bad blinked his eyes open and shimmied himself back to sit up a bit. He let out a light huff at the effort, since he was slightly trapped under his blanket. Once he was settled, the omega nodded.

"Did you take any of those pills?" 

The question made Bad visibly flinch, casting his gaze down at his lap. "No... I thought about it but I didn't. Did you... Skeppy, did you put it away before they got here?" 

The beta sighed softly in relief, "I did, don't worry." He looked all around the room for a second before returning his eyes to the other. "Bad, listen, it's... I just want to get things straight in my mind, okay? Please don't be mad at me for asking, but... Bad, are you pregnant?" 

The omega flinched again and tilted his face towards the wall, to make sure he was fully avoiding eye-contact. "Skeppy, I-" he paused to think over his response, voice a whisper so the others outside couldn't hear. "I didn't want to... It was an accident, and I still don't know how to feel or what to do. All I know is I can't just get rid of it. Please, please, please don't tell any of them. Let me do it. When I'm ready. I didn't take the suppressants. I just..." A little tear slid down one of his cheeks before Bad even realized he was crying. 

Skeppy lovingly shushed Bad and opened his arms for a hug, giving him time to reject the offer. The omega immediately collapsed into the embrace, wrapping his arms tightly around the beta's chest, as a steady flow of tears traced the older tracks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad tries to get rid of his heat with suppressants but they are dangerous for pregnacy. He has a panic attack because he can no longer hide that he's an omega and passes out from stress. He has a flashback while unconscious and wakes up to Skeppy, Dream, George, and Sapnap there to comfort him. The three alphas leave the room and Skeppy has an important conversation with Bad where he finds out the omega is pregnant.  
> -  
> A/N apologies to those who felt unsafe by the chapters contents. Hopefully the later chapters will be a bit less angsty... Hopefully

**Author's Note:**

> If you ever have questions about this Au or any of the characters in it, feel free to ask! I'll try my best to answer what I can.  
> Also, I apologize in advance for my extremely shitty update schedule (or lack thereof)


End file.
